


Love, You’re Everything to Me (Analogical)

by Septiplier_Lover



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anixety is Not Okay, Anx thinks he's a bad boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, He Sings to Anxiety to Help Calm him, Hurt/Comfort, Logic is a Good Boyfriend, Logic is there to tell him that he's not, M/M, based off a fic by thebrightsun on tumblr, self-depreciating thoughts, so im hoping to change that, there aren't enough of these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Lover/pseuds/Septiplier_Lover
Summary: Anx has been reading some sad fanfics that the Fanders have posted onto Tumblr, when he stumbled upon one that made him feel like an awful boyfriend to Logic. Logic is confused and proves to Anxiety that he hasn't done anything wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back at it again with another Analogical fic! I hope you enjoy it, but before we move on, I just wanted to say that Anx is not very nice to himself, and he thinks that he is an abusive boyfriend and some self-depricating thoughts come creeping in.

Logic walked into the common room after a while of reading in order to get some food, but he stopped when he saw Anxiety sitting on the couch and reading something on his phone. So, deciding to take a detour, he wrapped his arms around the other from behind and peered over his shoulder. It appeared that Anxiety was reading a fanfiction of himself and Logic, and Logic chuckled a bit.

“Whatcha reading?” He asked, and was slightly surprised by the way his lover jumped and nearly threw the phone across the room. It landed with a sharp  _ smack _ against the wall and Logic winced, hoping it hadn’t broken.

“Nothing.” Anxiety replied quickly, crossing his arms over his chest, and Logic raised an eyebrow, not believing the other darker trait for a moment. For one, he had replied much too quickly, almost snapping at Logic, and, while he hadn’t lost his short temper while being with the self proclaimed genius, he hadn’t snapped that harshly since they’d gotten together. So, Logic did the only thing he could think to do. He made his way over to sit next to Anxiety and put an arm around his shoulder, and he noted how tense the other was.

“Anx, please.” He said quietly, and he was shocked to see tears shining in the other’s eyes when he raised his head up to look at Logic, and without thinking, he pulled the other into a hug. Now, they’d had a few hugs since they had become a couple, usually with Anxiety initiating them, or Logic when the other seemed to be feeling down, so Logic had come to expect different reactions depending on the circumstance. Sometimes Anxiety would pull away, or lean in and hug back, or just stand there and let himself be hugged, while Logic normally melted into the other. However, he had never experienced Anxiety roughly shoving him away and standing to get as much distance between the two of them as possible.

He stared at Anxiety in shock as the darker trait began to pace around the common room, pulling at his hair and shaking. Anxiety seemed to be wrestling with himself, and Logic grew concerned, his eyes darting over to the phone. What had he read? However, he snapped his eyes back to his lover when Anxiety let out a choked sob and fell to his knees on the ground, and Logic was in front of him in a flash, making sure not to touch him. He started thinking about what he could possibly do to calm the other down, his mind racing, when Anxiety started to speak.

“I-I’m so s-sorry…” Anxiety sobbed, and Logic’s mind reeled. What could the other be apologizing for? Before he could ask what the other meant, Anxiety continued, “You must feel so trapped in a relationship with me, I’m nothing but an abusive boyfriend who makes you think so badly of yourself a-and-” Anxiety sobbed harshly, curling himself into a ball, and Logic’s heart broke.

“Anxiety, what are you  _ talking  _ about? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” Logic cried, unable to believe what the other was saying, but Anxiety just shook his head, another sob coming up, and Logic hesitantly asked, “Is it okay to touch-”

“NO!” Anxiety yelled, so loud that it made Logic flinch back in shock, and he went into another round of hysteria, grabbing at his hair and pulling at it sharply. “I’m such an idiot, such an idiot, and I’m never gonna be good for anyone, especially not you, so just… please, don’t… don’t come any closer, please.” He whimpered, and Logic nodded, straightening himself up.

“I’m not going to leave you, Anxiety, but I won’t come any closer if that’s what you want. What’s going on, please, tell me.” Logic pleaded, at a loss for what to do, and he hated that. He hated not knowing what to do, it made him feel weak, useless, like he had both of his hands tied behind his back, or, possibly worse, like the ability to speak had been ripped from him. But he couldn’t dwell on that, not now. He had to make sure that Anxiety knew that he wasn’t going anywhere, and, more importantly, that he knew that Logic loved him.

“I-I… I was reading a fanfiction about you a-and m-me and…” Anxiety started, hiccuping in between sobs, staring at Logic, but also through him, as if Logic wasn’t even there at all.

**Anxiety’s POV**

_ Hmmm, I wonder what this is about. _ Anxiety thought to himself, clicking on the read more and not heeding the warnings posted on the beginning of the fic. He’d been on a pretty sad fanfiction binge today, one more couldn’t hurt.

However, as he read the poison that the fictional him was spewing at his beloved Logic, he couldn’t help but let his eyes widen, his thumb paused over the phone, unmoving. It was a rather short fic, enough to fit the phone, and he kept going over the words, suddenly wondering if he had been acting that way towards Logic. He did get rather possessive over the other when he felt that Logic was paying more attention to Morality, or, God-forbid,  _ Prince _ .

He thought about the one time where he had belittled Logic, shortly after them getting together, and found some of the words in the story mirroring the ones he had said, and he felt tears start to prick his eyes, his head swimming with negative thoughts. He hadn’t  _ meant  _ to be so mean, he’d just been worried because Logic had been overworking himself. Or, at least that’s what he’d told Logic afterwards. What he’d told himself. What if Logic didn’t want to be in a relationship with him, what if he felt trapped?

“Whatcha reading?” A very familiar voice asked in his ear, and before he could give it any rational thought, he chucked the phone as hard as he could and crossed his arms over his chest in defense. Hopefully, Logic hadn’t seen what he’d been reading. Hopefully he didn’t know how much of a  _ monster _ he was.

He, again, didn’t hear the other move around the couch, too wrapped up in the thought of  _ I’m a monster, I’m hurting Logic, I’m no good for him, I’m no good for anyo- _

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Logic wrap an arm around his shoulder and he tensed, hearing him ask something but not knowing what to say. He looked up at Logic, his vision blurred by the tears threatening to spill over his cheeks, and he felt  _ awful _ because why did  _ he  _ have the right to cry? He’d done nothing but hurt the other, hurt everyone around him because he was such a  _ monster _ \--

He was broken out of his thoughts for a third time when Logic pulled him into a hug, and, while he normally would have hugged him back, he couldn’t bear the thought of forcing Logic to do anything more, even if it was initiating a simple hug, so he shoved the other away and stood, pacing and clawing at his hair to try and ground himself. He started mumbling to himself before letting out a sob and his knees gave out from under him. Shaking and crying, Anxiety began to let the other know how sorry he was, and he could distantly hear the other kneeling in front of him, and it was like a dam broke inside of him.

“I-I’m so s-sorry…” He sobbed, rocking back and forth on his heels, and he continued in a rush, “you must feel so trapped in a relationship with me, I-I’m nothing but an abusive boyfriend who makes you think so badly of yourself a-and-” He broke himself off with a harsh sob, curling in on himself, and that’s when Logic finally spoke.

“Anxiety, what are you  _ talking  _ about?” He demanded, sounding stupefied, and Anxiety just shook his head. Before he could respond, though, Logic pressed on. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me! Can I touch you?” He asked gently, and Anxiety panicked, not wanting to be touched.

“NO!” He shouted as loudly as he could, trying to get the message across, and it was a second too late for him to register that he’d been too loud when Logic flinched away from him. He sobbed and pulled at his hair, little unhappy breaths leaving his throat. “I’m such an idiot, such an idiot, and I’m never gonna be good for anyone, especially not you, so just… please, don’t… don’t come any closer, please.” He begged, refusing to look up. He listened as Logic told him that he wasn’t going to leave, which made him laugh to himself because  _ everybody left him, he wasn’t worth the time or effort. _ He finally looked up when Logic asked him a question, and he had to run it over in his head a few times to process it.

Sighing, he looked up and started to tell Logic what he’d been reading, feeling like he wasn’t currently in his own body, and he was distantly aware of Logic’s face growing sour. Anxiety told Logic everything, from the words being said to his own poisonous thoughts, and Logic’s face fell. Finally, after all was said and there was nothing more to be relayed, they fell into silence. Only this time, it didn’t feel like the crushing, pressing silence that usually persisted after he had an attack. No, this one was more comfortable. Maybe because he wasn’t alone this time?

Suddenly, he looked up when he heard Logic clearing his throat, and he seemed incredibly nervous. He looked down at the floor before peering up at Anxiety over his glasses, and Anxiety distantly thought that he looked adorable like that. Logic opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing and seeming to try and gather up his courage, before he started to sing.

“ _ Oh, Ms Believer, my pretty sleeper, your twisted mind is like snow on the road. _ ” Anxiety’s eyes widened as he realized the song as one of his favorites, “O, Ms Believer” from 21 Pilots. He hadn’t heard the other sing much, but when he let the words flow out, it was like an angel singing to him. “ _ Your shaking shoulders prove that it’s colder inside your head than the winter of dead. _ ” Logic gave him a small smile, and Anxiety couldn’t help but give a rueful smile back. How true these lyrics were ringing. “ _ I will tell you ‘I love you’ but the muffs on your ears, will cater your fears. _ ” How often had he told Logic that he still felt unworthy of love, no matter how many times Logic had tried to assure him that he loved him? 

Anxiety joined in on the next verse, smiling at Logic warmly and starting to feel the negative thoughts begin to slowly ease. “ _ My nose and feet are running as we start to travel through snow, together we go. _ ” Logic mirrored his smile and started to inch forward, and they continued the rest of the song like that, until Anxiety found himself in Logic’s warm arms, feeling so safe and protected. Suddenly, Logic began to hum again, and Anxiety pulled away to look him in the eye, tears gathering in his eyes as he smiled widely. 

“ _ Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, ‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you. _ ” Logic sang softly, kissing Anxiety’s forehead, and Anxiety, not being able to help it, tackled the other to the floor and started kissing all over his face, causing Logic to laugh and try to squirm away. Anxiety kept murmuring ‘thank you’ over and over again, and Logic gave him the most blinding smile ever. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Logic asked, after Anxiety had calmed down and now they were cuddled up on the couch, Anxiety’s head resting on Logic’s chest, and Anxiety simply hummed, listening to the beating of Logic’s heart, feeling at ease with the world. Looking up at Logic and catching the other smiling down at him, he smiled too, feeling like as long as he had Logic by his side, he could do anything.

“Us against the world.” He said to himself quietly, and Logic chuckled, placing another kiss to the top of his head.

“Us against the world indeed, my love.” Logic said, and in that moment, everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and comment! The rebloggable version can be found [here!](http://superwholock-stole-my-heart.tumblr.com/post/158450205763/love-youre-everything-to-me-analogical) And the fic that this story was based off of is [here!](https://thebrightsun.tumblr.com/post/158254598894/only-ill-love-you) But be warned, the second fic has emotional manipulation, abuse, and a mental breakdown. Be safe babies!
> 
> Peace!


End file.
